Birth of the Conservation Movement
| image = File:Rdr_birth_conservation_movement.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Tanner's Reach | end = Northern-most area of the world map | chapter = Undead Nightmare | giver = Sasquatch Hunter | location = Tall Trees, West Elizabeth | rewards = Undead Hunter Outfit Scrap | previous = Undead Nightmare mission "Curious Tales from Blackwater" | next = Undead Nightmare mission "American Imperialism" }} is a side-mission in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Story In Tanner's Reach, Marston will come across a frightened frontiersman shooting randomly into the wilderness and yelling about Sasquatches. He will then task the player with killing Sasquatch in the Tall Trees area. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Undead Nightmare mission: "Curious Tales from Blackwater" Mission Objectives To complete this mission the player must: *Speak with the Sasquatch Hunter in Tanner's Reach. *Hunt 6 Sasquatches in Tall Trees. *Speak to the last Sasquatch. Mission Details After beginning the mission, a Sasquatch's general location will be marked with a light-green circle on the world map. After the player has killed 6 Sasquatches, he will come across the last one, who will tell John a very sad story about how he is the last of his kind. Facing only loneliness, the Sasquatch pleads with Marston to end his life. After this the mission ends and the player has the choice of either killing the Sasquatch or leaving it be. Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults the Sasquatch Hunter or the girl. *Dies. Mission Complete Unlockables *Undead Hunter Outfit Scrap Trivia * This mission plays out very similarly to a famous Bigfoot mod from Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. In the mod, the player meets a hunter in the woods near a cabin who tasks them with killing numerous Sasquatch in the area. This mission may be a homage to the mod. *Despite the hunter stating that Sasquatch are dangerous, the creatures will not attack the player or anything else. *In the opening cutscene, Ayauhteotl is found standing next to the frontiersman. *Another thing in the opening cutscene, is that the frontiersman is first shooting and standing with a Winchester Repeater, but after John says the line: You feeling alright, mister? I've seen a lot of strange things recently, but no Sasquatch running around here. Nor no place else. They're made up, the frontiersman will suddenly be holding a Rolling Block Rifle, before switching to a Double-barrel shotgun after the cutscene. *In the final cutscene, the Sasquatch says "Shoot me. I can't take it anymore. Make it stop!". However, if the player attempts to kill the Sasquatch, it will run away, sometimes saying "'I'm done with this land!" If chased, it can be heard to complain "Must you humans kill everything?" *When the Sasquatch is talking to John the background music that is heard is the same music which is frequently in the video game "The Warriors". The Warriors is another game which was made by Rockstar. *The last Sasquatch says that he is the last of them, however, he likely thinks he's the last one, since exploring Tall Trees further will reveal more of them. *The frontiersman wears an outfit similar to the Expert Hunter Outfit, an outfit featured in the Hunting and Trading Outfits DLC pack. *Directly after the end of the final cutscene, John can be seen wiping his eyes with his left hand, as if to wipe away tears. *The Achievement/Trophy for killing a sasquatch is named "Six Years In The Making". This is a reference to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, released six years earlier by Rockstar Games; there was a myth that Bigfoot could be found in that game. *The Sasquatch can survive a shot to the head. *This is the only side-mission in Undead Nightmare that is located in West Elizabeth. Gallery Capture1.JPG|The starting location for this mission. Capture2.JPG|John Marston and the Sasquatch Hunter discussing the strange creatures. Capture3.JPG|Marston standing over the dead body of a Sasquatch. File:Rdr_marston_sasquatch.jpg|Marston hunting for sasquatches with a Torch. c56beebc-b43b-45d8-90a7-fb426a8871d1.PNG|The last Sasquatch sobbing over his family and species being killed by John Marston. 34da16f4-28ee-4920-8328-0effc85bbbac.PNG|The last Sasquatch trying to explain to John Marston that they don't eat babies. Video Walkthrough Achievements/Trophies Completion of this mission contributes towards acquisition of the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- Related Content es:El origen del conservacionismo Category:Undead Nightmare Missions Category:Undead Nightmare Animals